terra_nabiafandomcom-20200213-history
Ancillary Narrative 2
Flare ,Grog, Malif who are spy for Sir Nathan White in the Kingdom of Nabia., Flare, a 5 year old girl who is a coward, Grog, a 7 year old Spartan who is slow but crazy strong, and Malif, a 8 year old aquarian who is aloof and bad with direction. They are the first united group. What is the genre? Comedy Targeting a completely new market than you did with the Core Narratives, what is a different target market for this story? This story will target 2-12 years old and both gender. How do they typically engage with media? 2-12 years old always watch youtube video of cute cartoon with catching songs. The Hero — Who is your window into the story or your protagonist? Flare, a 5 years old female human, rescue by Sir Nathan White from the Kingdoms of Cats. Flare is a coward, but she put a strong front to be accepted by Sir Nathan White. Flare see Sir Nathan White as a hero and admire him dearly. The Physical Goal — What do they have to accomplish by the end? What is the need? Flare has to steal the Kingdom of Nabia weapon shipment logs from the port office by order of Sir Nathan White. Sir Nathan White need the shipment logs so he can time his attack. The Emotional Goal — What is their emotional need? Flare was never shown any type of parental love from another. Before Sir Nathan White rescue Flare, she think obeying orders was a form of parental love and never question it. Personal Obstacle — What is their “fatal” flaw? Flare is a coward and never confront anything. Talking to strangers takes most of Flare energy. The Villain — Who is trying to stop your protagonist? Who is your antagonist? Luxag, an officer in the Kingdom of Nabia, in charge of all shipment logs. Luxag hates children. Everyday Luxag enjoy pulling pranks on the children who live in the slum. Justification — Why does the antagonist believe he/she is justified in their actions? As an officer and Nabian, Luxag believe that he’s a higher being than anyone who lives in the slum and think the port office is his castle. Supporting Cast — Quickly describe some main supporting characters. # Grog, a 7 years old Spartan, is strong as an average adult male Nabian. As strong as Grog is, his intelligence is low. Grog think Flare is a genius and aim to be as smart as she is, but Grog forget things easily. # Malif, a 8 years old Aquari, is the leader of the group because he is the oldest. Malif is aloof and is bad with direction, making Flare and Grog spend most of their time looking for Malif. Locations — Describe the primary locations used in the story. # Kingdom of Nabia Logline — Create a logline for the story using the following template: True courage is stronger than false courage. Medium — With which medium will this story be created? Animation/Cartoon Why does it make sense for this medium? How does the story take advantage of the medium? I am targeting kids age from 2-12 years old, using animation/cartoon to make the story world and character look cute. The story world itself is full of dangers. Using this medium I can make my character perform stun without having to worry about any dangers to my actors. Platform — On what platform to you see this story being delivered or experienced? Streaming websites. Why does it make sense for this platform? Does the story take advantage of the platform? Using this platform is an easier access for parent to look up the video. Kids nowaday are able to use their parents phone to watch video. Additive Comprehension — What is this story’s Additive Comprehension? What new story information does it add to the overall puzzle that is so valuable that it makes an audience want to migrate to it? 3. Character Reveal There is not a lot of information regarding The Children of Nathan. These three will grow up to lead The Alamo in the future. Bowl of Serial — Is this Core Narrative Micro-Story a one-off story or a series? Circle one. 2. Series Type of Series — If this is a series, circle the type of series it will be. 1. Serialized